Trance's Bad Day
by Allusia
Summary: Trance gets taken back in time so she can't help the Andromeda and crew, who don't realize the trouble they're in
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda, or any of the characters. 

Rating: G/PG

Spoilers: not sure yet, maybe up to The Things We Cannot Change 

Synopsis: It's a Trance story, she ends up going back in time, and the Andromeda is in real trouble with out her 

I knew something was wrong the instant I woke up. Or maybe it was because of whatever it was that was wrong that I woke up. Whatever, it doesn't really matter. I'm here now. And now I have to figure out how to get back there. Back to my Andromeda. I just wish I knew what had happened.

Ok, so after I woke up. I ran through the halls of the Andromeda. I saw nothing wrong as I ran onto the command deck. I opened my mouth to say tell Dylan to get us out of here and in that instant everything changed. 

"Who the hell are you?" asked a very confused and angry Captain Dylan Hunt. "Guards secure the intruder!"

This is what I call a bad day. Not only did Dylan not recognize me, the Andromeda had a full crew. 

"Dylan, it's me, Trance," I pleaded. Since I don't know how I got here, I had better think up a plan to get me out of here, fast. All that temporal physics stuff gives me a headache.

"I don't know anyone named Trance," said Dylan. "Take her to the brig."

So here I am, in the brig. This is a huge mess. What I don't understand is how I got here. Not true, I know that some type of time and space portal was opened the instant I stepped on to the command deck. But who would do that to me? A new thought struck me. They wanted me out of their way. If I'm not on the Andromeda helping to protect everyone, then the others can destroy my friends. It's forbidden for us to kill each other or to do harm to another, so the Andromeda couldn't be harmed with me their.

The door to the brig opened and Dylan and a Nietzschean walked in. 

"Dylan," I said acknowledging his presence.

"Well, you seem to know who I am, now who are you?" asked Dylan. 

"I'm Tra…actually; I don't think I should tell you." I have to remember not to mess up the time line. Allusia will kill me if I do. 

Dylan looked at the Nietzschean with an 'I'm not amused' look. I quickly jumped in and tried to explain things, "It's not like I won't tell you. If I could tell you then I would. But I can't. You have to trust me Dylan."

"Trust is…"

"Yeah, I know. Trust is something you earn. You told me that. You will trust me."

The Nietzschean interrupted, "How do you intend on making the Captain trust you?"

Opps, wrong word tense there. "I won't make him. Well, I guess I have to tell you something. I owe you that much. I'll only tell you if you put the room in secure mode, so no one can listen."

Dylan and the Nietzschean stepped back, assuming they were out of my hearing range. I can hear so much better than humans so it wasn't difficult to hear their conversation. They were discussing if they should. I know Dylan better than he knows himself, of course he would want to hear what I have to say.

"Andromeda, privacy mode," said Dylan. "Talk."

"This might sound hard to believe, but I'm from your future, and I'm not supposed to be here. Well, maybe I am, but I would rather be back in the future were I can keep you alive. Although, it may already be too late."

Dylan looked shocked, "You're from the future?"

"Yes, your future."

"Can you prove this?" Dylan the ever constant doubter. 

"Yes," and I told him the one thing that would remove all doubt.    

TBC….

Let me know what you thought. The next will deal with more of the Andromeda crew.

J Allusia J 


	2. What Happened?

"Trance?" asked Dylan aloud. "Rommie, didn't Trance just enter the command deck?"

Andromeda's avatar replied, "I think she did, but my sensors can't pick up Trance's life signs. Captain, Trance isn't aboard the ship."

"What?" The captain was surprised. How can someone just suddenly disappear? Dylan got Andromeda to call everyone to the command deck so they could discuss what had happened.

After Dylan explained what he saw speculations arose as to what had transpired. The best explanation came from Harper. Harper guessed that through some space or time thingy, Trance was taken off of the ship. Out of all of the guesses, this was the best. It also happened to be correct.

"Well, if Trance isn't on the ship, how are we going to find her?" asked Tyr he was trying to point out how difficult it would be to find Trance. Space is big, and if time was involved, then in Harper's words "they were screwed."

"I hate to admit it," agreed Beka, "But Tyr's right. Besides, Trance maybe my friend, but who says this isn't some part of her big mysterious plan?" 

In the end they decided that they would try to find Trance. If they couldn't, well, Trance has come back from the dead before. They were sure Trance would be fine wherever she was.

*Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer.*

Allusia    


End file.
